Yugioh Time War
by Shadow Amaterasu
Summary: First story based on yugioh bonds of time with my own lil twist i dont not own yugioh
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh Time War

"hey…wake up shadow, will you wake up already where gonna be late" shadow than wakes up seeing his friend Ryan a boy that's has a dragon shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes "finally your up what's up with you dreaming about being the greatest duelist again" Ryan then began to poke fun at his friend "or where you dreaming about her again" said Ryan "lay off why do you always go there" asked shadow "is it true" "…." "I knew it will anyway grab your deck so we can get going you have to go to work and so do I" said Ryan shadow groaned he hated his job as a mechanic though it did come with its perks he was able to learn how to make a duel runner and was being supplied parts he even made one for his friend Ryan and was now in the process of making one for his crush kitty, the car she has was pretty run down and beat up it was a wonder that it kept running she longed for a duel runner and would sometimes have shadow take her out for a ride but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, he then went outside after taking a shower and getting dressed in some blue jeans black shoes and wolf shirt, he got on his duel runner and rode off.

When shadow got to his job a customer was yelling and shouting that his car wasn't working right still and that he paid for nothing and demanded a refund shadow knew this guy and had helped in repairing his car there shouldn't have been anything wrong with it he went over and the guy imminently recognized him. "him he must have done something to wreak my car he was in on the job" "that's a lie" "oh yea how about this I challenge you to a duel if I win I get my money back and a free repair if I lose I'll pay u double" said james, the owner was about to say something till shadow stepped in "I accept your challenge" said shadow "what are you crazy do you know how much of a loss will have if you lose" said his boss "I won't lose" said shadow as he stood in front of his opponent "duel" said both drawing there cards, "I set 2 cards face down then I'll activate future fusion playing this I have to send 5 cards to the graveyard then since I sent my 2 white stone of legend cards to the graveyard I can add 2 blue eyes white dragons from my deck to my hand I'll then end my turn" said shadow "my move then" said james but was then interrupted as a red eyes darkness metal dragon suddenly appeared "during my end phase if I didn't normal summon a monster I can remove red eyes wyvern from my graveyard to special summon my red eyes darkness metal dragon" "doesn't matter I'll activate the spell card dark hole destroying your monster" said james "trap card open dark bribe with this I negate your spell card" said shadow as the dark hole disappeared into nothing "dame will if that's the case then ill activate peace messenger (a priest like man appears holding a book then holds his hand up) "with this, monsters with 1500 or more attack points can't attack then I'll set 3 cards face down" "its my move then I draw" shadow then drew his card "first I'll active red eyes darkness metal dragons special ability allowing me to bring out my prime material dragon in attack mode I'll then normal summon blizzard dragon and set one card face down that ends my turn" "then it's my move" james thought over his strategy he needed to take out his opponents prime material dragon or else his spell and trap cards that would destroy his opponent's monsters won't work the weaknesses in its effect is how many cards his opponent has another weakness is the dragons attack he looked over his hand and found the answer dimensional prison it'll remove that card from play he set his card face down then ended his turn then shadow drew his card, looking at his opponent's field he had 4 cards face down then a monster face down he would most likely go after his prime material dragon so… "in my standby phase I special summon my five headed dragon I then normal summon magma Drago then I'll tune my magma Drago with my blizzard dragon to synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier then I'll special summon mirage dragon…now I'll use Brionac dragon of the ice barriers special ability by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard I can send peace messenger back to your hand" Brionac dragon then blow icy winds pushing peaceful messenger back and turning it into a card as it falls back into james' hand "then I'll attack with prime material dragon" "not so fast I use dimensional prison…what? Why won't it activate" "cause with mirage dragon on the field my opponents trap cards can't be activated during the battle phase" said shadow as his prime material dragon destroys the face down monster expressriod "now five headed dragon attacks" five headed dragon then opens his mouths each having its own element appear in its mouths then it shoots it's attack at the opponent taking 5000 of james 8000 life points leaving him with 3000 life points left then red eyes darkness metal dragon attacks with black flames shooting out of his mouth leaving james with only 200 life points "now it's mirage dragons turn to end this" the dragon then disappears then reappears as its claw and tail hits james making him lose the duel "victory is mine that's it" said shadow james bared his teeth not believing it he now had to pay twice as much to repair his car then shadow interrupted his thoughts asking "what was wrong with your car" "it's still clogged you guys didn't fix it, it's the same thing that I came in here last time for 2 weeks ago" shadow remembered the car and walked over to it "do you have kids sir" asked shadow "…yes" answered the man not wanting to get personal "then perhaps you should tell them not to hide their vegetables in your tail pipe it ruins the engine it's good you came here early or we would have needed to do intensive repair on it again" james had a shocked expression on his face then felt bad for being so rude this place had a good reputation and good places like this wouldn't ruin their reputation, he bowed his head apologizing giving shadow a tip then work continued as usual shadow using his break to build kitty a duel runner.

After work the duel runner was complete it was similar to his in color wise but shaped different (in this case a duel runner could be like a motorcycle or like a duel runner in the game in shadow's case his looks like the one in the shadow the hedgehog game but different color faster and has a duel…thing in the front as well as having a face of a wolf in front of it kitty's is similar expect she had a picture of a cat on one side of her duel runner and then a picture of a panther on the other side) shadow was excited to show this to her she didn't live all that far away just a 30 min drive but if he got into a turbo duel challenge it'd take longer. He then put a sheet on it hiding it then got on his duel runner and drove off heading west of neo domino city he was able to get their without getting challenged to a duel she lived in an apartment number 168 he went up and knocked on the door after a moment a girl with long flowing brown hair and eyes came out having indian like skin (not to be racist) she wore a black shirt and blue jeans and black shoes he also noticed that she was wearing the black chain necklace with the black shaped emerald he had given her for Christmas as he too was wearing the black chain necklace with the symbol of darkness around his neck (the symbol being the symbol from shadow the hedgehog video game this is just something for the story I thought would be cool) "hey shadow just got off work" asked kitty "yea I actually have a surprise for you it's back at my job, if you're not busy maybe I could take you to go see it" asked shadow "sure I'm not busy can we take your duel runner" "course" they then went to shadow's duel runner kitty sitting behind him wearing her helmet her arms wrapped around shadows waist, shadow was enjoying it he then started up his duel runner and went off to his job again about half way their, a guy in a duel runner came up to the side of him and forced shadow into a turbo duel "wait what's going on what's the deal man" asked shadow the hooded figure said nothing as the duel started to commences (the rules for a turbo duel starts as whoever passes the corner 1st) shadow; being a speed demon, got the corner first then drew his card "shadow do you know this guy" asked kitty shadow shock his head but at least he knew that when it came to turbo dueling his deck was more defense "I remove my stardust dragon from play to special summon malefic stardust dragon then I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn" then there speed counters came to 2 "it's my draw" said the man his voice sounding like one (just so you know I'm gonna have there effects mixed with anime, normal card play and a bit of my own) "I summon playful possum and using its ability it destroys itself and I can special summon Meklord Emperor Granel and Meklord Emperor Wisel then I can special summom Meklord Astro dragon asteriskand with meklord astro dragon asterisk special ability it gains attack from both granel and wisel so now the combine total is 6500 attack points I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn" said the mysterious man shadow and kitty were shocked there where giant robotic monsters on the field some stronger than most of his monsters but there where 3 cards in his deck that would be able to beat them without fail but he needed the right combo, "I draw" said shadow as he looked over his cards he had inferno reckless summoning harden armed dragon malefic truth dragon he grinned at that then effect veiler dark bribe and dimensional prison he could use speed booster and see if he get lucky and draw one of the 2 cards he needed "I use the speed spell speed booster" shadow was then interrupted as his opponent said "I use meklord emperor wisel's special ability which allows me to cancel out one of your spell cards your fate is sealed shadow" said the man "who are you" asked shadow but the guy said nothing shadow looked through his cards he had 3 speed counters he wouldn't be able to do much at this point "I'll use hardened armed dragons special ability by discarding a level 8 or higher monster from my head I can special summon it then I'll use the speed spell inferno reckless summoning" said shadow "I can only use its effect once so go ahead" said the man shadow grinned "this card lets me special summon all the harden armed dragons from my hand deck and graveyard and since your monsters can only be special summoned by their own effect you can't special summon them now malefic stardust dragon attack meklord emperor wisel" "with Meklord Astro dragon asterisk your monsters can't attack another machine type monster then meklord astro dragon" said the man "I use effect veilers special ability when I discard this card from my hand I can negate the effect of your meklord astro dragon" replied shadow as malifc stardust dragon attacks destroying both itself and it's opponent "such weakness I expected much more from someone like you" said the man "it's barely even begun you see when malefic stardust dragon is destroyed or any malefic monster for that matter I can special summon malefic truth dragon from my grave yard or hand by giving half of my life points, show yourself malefic truth dragon a dark portal appears in the sky as a giant dragon then appears "now I'll destroy meklord emperor granel with malefic truth dragon" "not so fast I use the trap card negate attack with this your monster cant attack mine" said the man then I'll use drak bribe with his that cards effect is negated" "not so fast I use dark bribe as will so draw your one card and end your turn" shadow growled them looked at what he had left 3 harden armed dragons malefic truth dragon 1 face down card and one card in is hand "I'll place this face down make your move" said shadow "I draw then…I'll set this card face down then I'll attack harden armed dragon with granel" "trap card open dimensional prison with this that card gets removed from play" "no" granel then disappears in a vortex "…ugh I end my turn" "I draw then" looking at his card he sees it to be the Egyptian god card obelisk the tormentor shadow smiles as well as kitty "I sacrifice all 3 of my harden armed dragons to summon the Egyptian god card obelisk the tormentor!" a bright light shines taking the form of obelisk "then I flip this card face up reveling it to be morphing jar which lets us draw 5 cards shadow then looked at his hand and saw that slifer the sky dragon was there his most powerful card but he wouldn't be able to summon it in this duel it looked like so he didn't wry about it "I'll then attack go malefic truth dragon" the dragon the shot out a dark beam destroying Meklord Astro dragon asterisk as well as reducing the mans life points to 3000 "now go oblisk the tormentor" yelled shadow as oblisk shot his fist out

"no…how can you be so strong Alexander was right after all" said the man "Alexander" questioned kitty

As obelisk was about to strike suddenly a light shot out from above on the strange man blinding shadow and kitty when it disappeared the man was gone and the duel was over shadow stopped his duel runner and looked around trying to figure out what happened "who was that guy" asked kitty "I don't know but I'm getting a feeling that something bad is about to happen soon" "I hope not, things are usually peaceful around here" shadow nodded then took off he wanted to get to his job so he could show kitty her present.

when they get there kitty jumps for joy having her very own duel runner they immediately go off and try it out, kitty quickly getting the hang of it, Ryan joining them much to shadows displeasure, after 4 random turbo duels they went to a café called the blue mountain drinking tea. "so have you heard of that championship tournament" asked ryan "yea it's supposed to be a 3 person duel where you can battle either land or turbo wise but the finals are turbo duels only" said kitty "well how about we sign up for it, I think it'd be sweet myself we be dueling the strongest teams out there" said ryan "I guess it'd keep me away from my job at least, but I don't know ryan" said shadow not 2 interested "there's a 2,000 dollar cash prize and a new house where ever you want in it "let's do it" said shadow pumped as he saw a vision of what to do with the house and money ryan rolled his eyes he knew; if nothing else would convince him it would be that, since he could let kitty stay with them…if not just him "good registration starts tomorrow, I'll sign us up but 1st we need a team name that we all agree on" said ryan (I'm just using the name in the game twilight moon from yugioh 2011 for ds) "so it's settled team twilight moon" asked ryan as they all nodded in agreement, suddenly they hear someone shouting calling yusei they turned looking in the direction of the shouting seeing an orange spiked haired guy walking with a blonde "hey have you guys seen a guy with spiky hair with yellow streaks" asked the orange haired spiky guy "no we haven't" said ryan "ah man he's disappeared at this rate well never find him" said the same guy "excuse me but who exactly are you looking for" asked kitty "oh his names yusei he's the leader of team 5ds, were entering the world championship tournament along with our friends, but the three people dueling however are me the great jack atlas crow here and yusei" said the now crow and jack "your entering the tournament" asked ryan surprised "yea why are you entering to" asked crow "how about we take a break from looking for yusei, akiza just worries too much about him, so how about a tag duel you know how it works right or do you need me to explain it" asked jack "no lets duel" said shadow "ok I challenge you 2" said jack pointing at shadow and kitty "ok lets' go shadow" said kitty as he nodded as they introduced themselves and got ready "this will be team twilight moons 1st victory make sure you 2 win" shouted rayn as kitty and shadow nodded then all 4 of them shouted duel.

"I'll go first" said shadow drawing his card in his hand shadow had future fusion book of moon mirror force polymerization blue eyes white dragon and monster reborn  
he grinned he had a great hand "I'll use the spell card future fusion with this I send 5 dragon cards from my deck to the graveyard then since I sent 2 white stone of legends to my graveyard I can add 2 blue eyes white dragons from my deck to my hand then I use monster reborn bringing back my red eyes darkness metal dragon then I use its special ability to bring out prime material dragon I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn" said shadow "my turn" said jack drawing his card as he had vice dragon create resonator big piece golem medium piece golem polymerization and deep-sea diva "first I'll special summon vice dragon since I don't have any monsters on my side of the field like you do, then I'll normal summon create resonator, then I'll tune my create resonator with vice dragon to synchro summon my red dragon archfiend! a circle of fire then appears above jack as a fire-breathing red dragon appears giving a loud roar "I'll then end my turn" said jack "well it's my turn then" said kitty drawing her card "and during our standby phase we gain one time counter for our future fusion then I'll play the field spell card secret village of the spellcasters the effect bing that If i control a spellcaster-type monster and my opponent does not, you can't activate spell cards. however if i control no Spellcaster-Type monsters, i can't activate Spell Cards. then I'll use star blast to drop one of my monsters levels by 2 so our life points drop down to 6000, then I'll normal summon dark magician girl, then using shadow's red eyes darkness metal dragon's special ability I can special summon hardened armed dragon from the graveyard, then I'll use the spell card double summon to summon jinzo then activating sage's stone for when I have dark magician girl out on the field, I can special summon dark magician from my hand or deck and I chose my deck, I'll then set one card face down and end my turn" said kitty "I draw" said crow drawing his card first I'll special summon "siroccro the dawn, then since I have a black wing monster on the field I can special summon black wing gale the whirlwind then using its effect I'll cut down red eyes darkness metal dragons attack and defense, then I special summon black wing bora of the spear next I'll tune my black wing gale the whirlwind with siroccro the dawn to synchro summon my black wing dragon, then I'll normal summon black wing blizzard of the far north and when this card is normal summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower black wing monster from my graveyard, and I chose black wing gale the whirlwind then I'll tune it with black wing bora the spear to synchro black wing armored master, now black wing armored master destroy dark magician girl" "I activate the quick play spell card book of moon with this your monster is changed to face down defense position" said kitty "but I still have one more monster go black wing dragon destroy jinzo" then suddenly black wing dragon disappeared under a card "huh what happened" asked crow "I activated my book of moon" said shadow crow sighed ending his turn then shadow drew his card he grinned he had drew one of his ace cards " during our standby phase our future fusions time counter reaches 2 allowing me to special summon five headed dragon, I'll then use red eyes darkness metal dragons effect bringing hardened armed dragon to the field then I tribute prime material dragon red eyes darkness metal dragon and hardened armed dragon to summon the almighty slifer the sky dragon show yourself my all-powerful beast" yelled shadow as thunder roared slifer descending down on to the field jack and crow where shocked the dragon was huge and had 4 thousand attack points "I attack black wing blizzard of the north" slifer then opens its mouth as what looked like red thunder shot forth and destroyed crows monster making his life points drop down to 5300 "then I'll attack red dragon archfiend" the five headed dragon unleashes each its own element destroying jacks monster as he life points drop down to 6000. Shadow then ended his turn as jack drew his card seeing it to be dragons vase, unable to do anything he ended his turn letting kitty draw her card


	2. Chapter 2

polymerization thought kitty as she looked at her card not sure if she'd even get the chance to use it in this duel, "go dark magician attack the face down card on the left" said kitty as the magician shot out his a dark beam destroying black-winged dragon and then ending her turn, crow drawing his card saw it to be blackwing - kalut the moon shadow "I'll flip summon blackwing armor master in attack position" said crow "slifer the sky dragons effect activates when a monster is normal, flipped or special summoned and its attack or defences is reduced by 2000, if it reaches 0 it is destroyed so your blackwing armor masters attack is now 500" stated shadow with a proud expression as slifer's 2nd mouth opened shooting out light blue flames the monsters armor starts to rust "ugh...slifer the sky dragon is in its own league" thought crow "go blackwing armor master attack jinzo" ordered crow as his monster punched jinzo in the chest but didn't get destroyed "hey what happened" questioned kitty "my monster can't be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage involving this card" explained crow ending his turn.

shadow drew his card seeing it to be raigeki as slifer's attack points rose to 5000 he than turn his sights on jack having slifer and five headed dragon attack him reducing his life points to 0 "I'll then use raigeki to destroy blackwing armor master" said shadow as slifer roared shooting thunder down crow having to cover his face from the bright flash then shadow ended his turn allowing kitty to draw her card.

"I use dedication through light and darkness this spell card lets me special summon dark magician of chaos from my hand, graveyard, or deck on to the field by tributing dark magician" explained kitty as her monster raised its staff a dark portal opening up as her monster went through it, its form changing and when this card is normal or special summoned I can add one spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I'll take monster reborn then I'll attack you with dark magician as she gains a 300 attack for every dark magician or dark magician of chaos in my graveyard and dark magician of chaos yelled kitty as the 2 monsters put their staffs together firing a black purple beam reducing crow's life points to 0.

"aww man...wow its been a long time since I've been backed into a corner like that" said crow laughing "yea there hasn't been anyone yet that's beaten shadow and kitty in a tag duel" explained ryan helping crow up "I don't think I've introduced myself I'm ryan" before crow could respond they all heard a loud CROW, JACK they then turned their attendion to a average tall women with long red hair with some kinda metal pin in the front, fingerless silk like gloves that just come up to her elbows as well as stockings both being the color grey, having red mild classy shoes a black skirt covering her upper body down, if her hands were down then it'd be 5 inches pass her finger tips then a red dress like jacket the front being open.

"what are you guys doing dueling when your suppose to be looking for yusei" the women questioned "oh would you give it a rest already akiza he's fine you worry way to much about him it's like you 2 are lovers and you're a nagging wife" said jack crossing his arms when he saw akiza's eyes it'd looked more like he was looking into the eyes of a demon from his nightmare, a chill went up and down his spine if it wasn't for his full body riding outfit you could see goosebumps the size of golf balls "uh...what jack means to say, akiza is that we've known yusei since we were kids and anytime he needs time to himself he'll go somewhere quite and think about, what's going on and what he needs to do" explained crow getting her calm as she lets out a sigh "I still want to check on him, even so" said akiza as she took jack and crow by the ears and dragged them away though she seemed like she was in pain while doing so. "wow...she seems nice" said shadow as kitty and ryan sweat dropped.

After a while of chewing them out akiza sent jack and crow out searching while she went to the outskirts of town where you could stand up on the side of a cliff and have a great view of the entire city, it was night-time when we got there, her legs were sore from the long walk she mentally slapped herself for not ridding her duel runner here but she felt like she needed the walk at the time, to just walk out her frustration before she could think of what came next, she saw yusei leaning on the railing with his elbow resting on the railing his face was a serious but distant stare he was wearing his usual blue riding suite with his black shirt having the face mark of the crimson dragon, in someway's she still had a bit of a hate for the claw mark on her arm but at the same time loved it cause it had brought her yusei, and since then she's had more good times then bad and even went out on a date…though the twins could have stayed in the arcade room or something but then again they looked up to yusei and her like a big brother and sister. minutes passed as she started to approached him "yusei" called akiza her voice kinda sounded distant even to herself he didn't seem to hear her so she tried again with more confidants "Yusei" this time he turned to her a little surprised she was there "akiza" questioned yusei he walked a few steps as they were now just a step away from being against each other "yusei" in almost an instant she could feel herself getting nervous and a bit shy, she tried to shake it off and regain focus as she looked at him "I was worried about you, when you dueled that man he almost beat you with that strange card" "I was more worried about you akiza, that blast almost broke your arm, were lucky nothing else was hurt" yusei then lifted up akiza's right arm with the claw mark the strange man had blasted through the side of the wall at the academy this morning and attacked the students, the blast causing her to fly out of her seat and a piece of the wall fall on her arm it was a miracle that it didn't break, yusei was called to repair something in her class room earlier so he wouldn't disturb the class but the extent of the damage from both the teachers screen and the students computers was greater than first thought, she was glad he was there to help her get the cement wall piece off her for the other students were either unconscious or didn't realize she was stuck while they were running in panic while he did, she suddenly snapped out of her thoughs went she realized yusei had removed her glove on her right hand and had just kissed the wrapping, "I'm glad your ok though…if I had lost to very precious things to me would have been lost" said yusei softly as if he was whispering so only she could hear him say that.

She was unsure how to respond let alone react, he had done this before back at the fortune cup he called her and her mark beautiful and now this, but then again all of yusei's friends were precious to him but was she more or equal? "I'll be ok I've been alone and always had to take care of myself" it sounded kinda harsh even to her, there were so many other things to say than that, "someone as beautiful as you shouldn't feel alone, I'm always here for you, and so is our friends…do or what I mean is would you like to spend time with me tomarrow so you don't feel lonely, we could go skating again, without the twins this time if you'd like" said yusei, akiza was caught off guard but smiled feeling excited none the less, "yes but it'd have to be around midafternoon cause of my biology class, would you mind meeting me at the campus grounds" "don't you think you should wear something else then your school cloths" "I'll just bring an extra set of cloths and change in the girls locker room" she replied, "can't wait" yusei smiled then his face changed to almost as if he was both surprised and laughing "I didn't know you were such a power walker" akiza gave him a confused expression as he got on his duel runner and tossed her an extra helmet "if you want I can give you a ride to your house unless you plan on walking" …oh yea…she walked all the way here.

The duel runner slowly came to a stop singling that it had reached her house, it had been a long time since she had last rode with yusei like this time though she had her arms around his waist holding on tight she could feel his muscles though his shirt, the stories and rumors were true then, a man who works with his hands is strong and gentle for when working with your hands you have to be knowledge able in both safety and just knowing what you're doing from being gentle with the machine parts you handle to screwing a screw or bolt that needs tightening, they know how to use their hands, he walked her to the door and got a stern look from her dad even though he was grateful that yusei was able to help her and bring her back to him he was still a dad, saying there goodbyes he left riding home as she laid in her bed thinking of what tomarrow might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

shadow and kitty are standing in front of registration while ryan signs them up when it's done they move to the nearby park "ok where all set" said ryan " Cool so which deck will you use" shadow asked "It will be between 3 decks. Darkness, Warrior, or Prevention. You will see in the tournament" he replied. "All 3 of your decks suck so it's mostly just me and kitty" said shadow. "shadow be nice his worrier deck is good he wins with that deck more often than his other decks" said kitty

"but anyway putting that aside for now I think I saw jack and crow a bit south of here we could practice dueling with them for now till the tournament tomorrow" ryan suggested "are you sure about that they'll have a better idea on what are decks are based on and know how to destroy them" said shadow "it doesn't matter will still win, sides they already saw what cards we use and the decks have been registered, since we can only use our specific decks that we entered with" said kitty shadow just sighed "so the question should have been what deck did you register with" "my worrier deck" "figures" then suddenly a bright flash blinded them for a minute when they could see again there was a huge crowd of people around them they heard their team name "will team twilight moon please come in for their 1st duel they were shocked when they heard that since the tournament wasn't till tomorrow they then saw a map on where they were supposed to go and who their opponent's where it said big business they then ran to the area "what the hell is going on, I thought the tournament wasn't till tomorrow" questioned shadow "don't ask me I'm just as confused as to what's going on, as you are" said ryan as they reached the stadium.

When they got there they got there, they were in shock in the middle of the arena was gozaburo, noha, and maxamillion pegases "will the first duelist please step forward" said the announcer shadow, kitty and ryan looked at each other "are any of us even ready" asked kitty shadow then nodded his head his deck was always ready he was about to step forward till rayn stopped him, "hold on I need to duel 1st" said ryan "why I can handle them easy" "I'll make you see that I can be a great duelist without you always fighting my fights, my deck isn't as weak as you think" and with that ryan jumped on to the platform along with gozaburo "ok duelist fans allow me to review the tournament rules with everyone here" said the announcer.

"when you lose a duel your partners must switch out the one who won, the duel continues with what is on his or her field, the one who won the duel will continue with their remaining life points, and whatever the defected player had on their side of the field is left their for their partners to use expect in their graveyard as it will be empty, when all 3 opponent's are defected the winners move to the next round" explained the announcer now duel!" scream the announcer as ryan and gozaburo had just finish shuffling their decks and were now handing them back and moving to their side of the field.

"I'll draw first" said ryan drawing his card "I'll set one card face down and throw down 3 face downs and end my turn" said ryan, "then its' my turn boy" said gozaburo drawing his card "and I activate the spell card painful choice, so by selecting 5 cards from my deck and revealing them to you. You can select 1 card among them. so I can add that card to my hand and discard the other cards." gozaburo then revealed the 5 pieces of exodia "uh...the right hand of the forbidden one" answered ryan, "good choice, cause now I activate the ultimate ritual for the forbidden one by returning all monsters in my graveyard to the deck, I can special summon exodius the ultimate forbidden lord" a tri star then appears above them as a large monster with chains egyptian clothing and mask descended "I'm not even close to done yet either boy, next I activate graceful charity allowing me to draw 3 cards long as i discard 2 cards and looky here, i discard the right and left leg of the forbidden one then I'll use pot of greed to draw 2 more cards...I'll use 2 foolish burial's to send the right and left arm of the forbidden one to the graveyard, now I'll attack you with exodius long as i discard 1 monster from my deck or hand, so i discard exodia the forbidden one from my deck" the monster then threw out his fist, destroying elemental hero woodsman having 4000 attack points for every normal monster in his graveyard "next" "oh come on, aren't you done already" complained ryan "in business one must learn panchins, strategy and time. Time for like business you must organize your time for appointments, business deals when to stock" "it sounds boring, like your dueling" "will I'll show you how much you can learn from this boring duel, I use the spell card contact with exodia allowing me to special summon exodia necross in attack mode, I'll then end my turn, so go you little brat".

ryan gave a many mix of expressions from surprised, an oh shit, and lastly im screwed then smiled drawing his card, "I'll use the spell card future fusion to send elemental hero burstinatrix and speed worrier from my deck to the graveyard then I'll set one card face down and end my turn" said ryan

"is that all you can do, you must be the worst person on your team how truly sad, I'll draw and finish you off quickly, go exodia necross and during the damage step this card gains 1000 attack points so now its' total is 2800 attack" the monster looking like exodius expect with black skin, red eyes, and broken teeth, shots out a black blast destroying the set monster as exodius throws his fist out only to hit an invisable barrier as its attack grew "what?" "I use the trap card draining shield gaining 5000 life points having a total of 13000 life points" said ryan proudly as his opponent ended his turn with a face down.

ryan drawing his card "I'll set 1 card face down then summon juck synchron, using it's ability i can special summon a level 1 or lower monster from my graveyard in face up defense position. and i choice speed worrier, then I'll use the trap card call of the haunted to special summon"- suddenly a typhoon sweeps away the graveyard making the monster unable to get out, "huh", "hold on there boy, I'll activate my face down card mystical space typhoon destroying your call of the hunted" said gozaburo, "guess I'll just have to special summon another monster, i'll tune my junk synchron with speed worrier to special summon scarred warrior in attack mode then end my turn" said ryan as his turn came to an end.

gozaburo drawing his card grinned "ill set one card face down, and set a monster card face down, then I'll attack your monster" "scarred warrior can't be destroyed by battle once per turn" claimed ryan as his opponents monsters grew stronger having 6000 attack and 3800 attack points, "end turn"

while drawing his card ryan thought that was kinda wired, then his elemental hero monster great tornado appears, seeing his chance he striked "when elemental hero great tornado is summoned all monsters attacks are halved" exodia necross's attack went down to 1900 but exodius the ultimate forbidden lord was unaffected "exodius is unaffected by any of my opponents monster effects, traps, and spells "but exodia necross is, go great tornado attack exodia necross" real wind blew as the crowd cheered thinking it was just part of the holograms as both of ryan's monster did a total of 1100 points of damage he then set his card face down and ended his turn.

"Don't get so cocky boy" said gozaburo drawing his card " first I'll set one card face down then set 2 cards, then by discarding one of my normal monster cards to the graveyard my exodius's attack points gain 1000 making it 7000 attack points "you have now idea what you're in for boy facing the next opponent...go exodia necross attack great tornado" "trap card open.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own yugioh

"Negate attack" "trap card open dark bribe, so with your trap card negated your great tornado is about to become nothing more than a slight breeze" said gozaburo as ryan's monster was destroyed by a dark blast, then exodia necrosis attacks having 2900 attack points dealing 800 points of damage to ryans life points as its now 8800, "I'll end my turn".

"Then its mine" said ryan drawing his card "an I activate the spell card, wave-motion cannon so during each of my standby phases it gets charged 1000, I'll then end my turn"

"how sad I'll draw and attack you with exodius" "trap card open magic cylinder, with this all that attack damage I would have received is dealt to you" "what" "I guess I did learn something from this duel the timing of when to active your real card, and faking your opponent into buying bad merchandice" said ryan as 2 cannons appeared sucking the attack in and firing it back at gozaburo reducing his life points to 0.

"And the winner is ryan, being able to reverse his opponents attack and win' said the announcer "see ryan's not so bad, he was able to win the duel and even gain 800 more life points" said kitty as shadow shrugged, "dimentional prison would have worked just as easy not to mention other cards I have" said shadow still unimpressed, "least he's trying over and over he try's to prove you wrong, and that he can duel" "I'll believe it if he wins this next duel with no cards in his hands, and one spell card on the field it'll be more than difficult" said shadow as the next duel was getting underway.

Noah then gets into the stand drawing his cards "I suppose I'll end this quickly" "oh yea, will so you know you're gonna be starting with one less monster since none of the pieces of exodia are in your graveyard anymore exodia necrosis is destroyed" said ryan as the monster suddenly explodes "and not only that but since there are no normal monster in your graveyard anymore exodius's attack points are reduces to 0".

"Is that all, well…that's ok cause now I use the spell card change of heart taking control of your scarred worrier" said noah as ryans monster turns a little dark going to noah's side of the field "I'll then activate the ritual spell card Shinato's ark, for as long as I send monsters who's combine level is 8 or more I can special summon shinato, king of a higher plane" yells noah as an ark ship appears from the sky transforming into a fairy like women "and since the 3 monsters I sent to the graveyard were normal monsters exodius gains 3000 attack points and 1000 more for discarding a monster from my deck to the graveyard, now go my monsters seal his fate" as all 3 monsters attack with 2100 4000 and 3300 attack points the monsters attacks almost seeming real as it even caused ryan to fly back shadow moving fast to catch him as they both hit the ground "wow what amazing card play lady's and gentlemen, noah kiba has just send his opponent flying, literally out on to the side lines and into his teammates "ugh…those attacks were real what the hell is going on, are they like us" questioned ryan getting up with shadow's help shadow didn't answer as we went up kitty being able to sense he was angry "well looks like it's up to you and shadow I wasn't even able to leave anything for you guys" said ryan walking over to kitty "I don't think we have to worry about that, shadow's wolf blood is boiling now if it wasn't for him already registering his dragon deck I'm scared that he would be using **that deck**" said kitty "if he did every opponent he'd duel would end up in the hospital" "who's to say this guy wont be, oh and good job by the way" "thanks".

Being a wolf you have to pertect your pack, and if someone is hurt you set things right. "I draw and first off I'll use future fusion sending red eyes darkness metal dragon, prime material dragon, hardened armed dragon, and 2 the white stones of legend from my deck to the graveyard, then since I sent to the white stones of legend to the graveyard I can add 2 blue eyes white dragons from my deck to my hand, then I'll activate my soul charged magic card bringing back all of my monsters from my graveyard to the field each costing me 500 life points for a total of 2500 life points, then I'll sacrifice my 2 the white stones of legend and hardened armed dragon to summon the almighty slifer the sky dragon" yells shadow as his monster started to descended from the heavens thunder striking all around the field "slifer will help me take revenge for my friend that you sought to mess with, for you don't mess with a wolves pack" stated shadow as slifer roared causing noah to slide back "go slifer attack his shinato king of a higher plane…though it kinda looks like a girl transformer" said shadow as people started laughing, slifer shooting red thunder destroying the monster as red eyes darkness metal dragon and prime material dragon shot out there attacks on scarred worrier leaving noah with 5300 life points "I'll then set one card face down and end my turn" said shadow.

"How poetic shadow, but your still gonna lose, I draw" said noah looking at the card he drew.

_Flashback: "what, why do I need this card" "it is just one of the cards to lead shadow to his defect along with team 5d's this card is also just as powerful then the Egyptian gods combine it with exodius and this card will be unstoppable" "why don't you just go instead of me then" "casue my existence must be secreted if any should find out about me then all our dreams the things that were unrightfully stolen from us will be gone" "is that why your time traveling and freezing time" "I cant say but rest assured you will get everything you desire"._

_End Flashback:_

"I use the spell card Olympus underworld" "what!" questioned shadow "with this spell card I can mix heaven and hell into one all I have to do is tribute one monster and I chose exodius the ultimate forbidden lord" the area starts to warp mixing together as the souls of the crowd emerge from the people's bodies then start to appear on the field the sky becoming pitch black as the ground beneath them turned into a sea of undead souls "what the hell is going on here" asked shadow "this card will guarantee my victory, and your death shadow, for when I play this card I get to special summon spirit monsters of the undead so lets start with hades" a hand then comes out of the lake as a dark figure emerges having the head of a black cat with gold eyes fangs like a saber covered in a dark robe as it stares at shadow "good to see you again, shadow since the day you killed me" said the black cat hades shadow thought his breathing had stopped there was no way he could be alive he then beard this now fangs "how are you here" questioned shadow but hades didn't reply as another monster was then special summoned his body was a mix of ice rock and lava his eyes and inside of his mouth was yellow "if your done talking, I said I special summoned the monster chaos element, next is speed messenger" shadow looked at his opponents monsters hades had an attack power of 9000 chaos element 6000 and speed messenger 300 "unfortunately my monsters cant attack this turn so it's your move" said noah.

Shadow drew his card increasing slifers attack to 6000, shadow as well as ryan and kitty knew this card will, they couldn't be targeted by their opponents spell, trap or effect monsters effects, or be affected by their opponents spells, traps and effect monsters effect, and couldn't be removed from play and their control couldn't be switch, they also couldn't be destroyed by battle, and that was just part of their effects, he couldn't switch his dragon deck with his other deck the spell card prevented it and he'd lose his soul he could try to mix his power with his dragon deck but it could be dangerous to him, he sighed having very little and not so dangerous options' to go on, as he changed his monsters to defense position, as well as using red eyes darkness metal dragons ability to special summon the white stone of legend and setting a card face down "I end my turn" said shadow

"How the mighty have fallen, then I draw, then I'll use the spell card dark spirit increasing my monsters attack points by 1000 then I'll use hades special ability by discarding one card I can use all the souls from the arena to attack you there attack strength being how many there are, and according to hades" "there are over 10,000" "so that's 10,000 attack points, then I'll use chaos elements special ability to change all your monsters into face up attack position, with 0 attack points" said noah as even slifer was subjected to the monsters effects "lastly is speed messenger as it goes into my deck to deliver a message" the monster then flew into the deck as suddenly lighting started to shoot towards shadow's monsters "perhaps I should explain his ability more, you see he can go into my deck and use a spell or trap card right from my deck and not even have to send it to the graveyard, it also stays in my deck so I can activate it in any of my phases from draw to end, and I'm using lighting vortex" "I use prime material dragons special ability my discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard I can negate your monsters spell card activation" "trap card open divine wrath, with negates your monsters ability" then shadow's cards were destroyed expect slifer the sky dragon cause of hardened armed dragons ability as he also got to add a blue eyes white dragon from his deck to this hand because of the white stone of legends ability, "go monsters destroy Shadow Amaterasu" "trap card open threatening roar, with this you can't go into your battle phase" said shadow making noah end his turn.

Shadow drew his card as he now had 8 cards with slifer recovering his attack power of now 8000 attack points then during his standby phase his 5 headed dragon appeared on the field "I use the spell card pot of avarice this card allows me to send 5 cards from my graveyard to my deck then draw 2 cards then I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can draw 2 more cards and bring slifers attack points to 10,000 now go slifer the sky dragon attack hades" yelled shadow as slifer attacked, dropping noah's life points down to 4300 "….I'll set 4 cards face down and end my turn".

"your struggle is useless, you wont be able to destroy my monsters let alone be able to touch my life points like that again" noah drew his card activating hades and choas's effect again making slifer's attack power 0 then chaos element started attacking "I activate the trap card mirror force" said shadow but the mirror was shattered but then suddenly the monster stopped hitting an invisible barrier "I activate mirror forces second effect I can remove this card from the graveyard and negate the battle and end the turn" noah quickly put a card down while saying "no way that card actually has an effect like that" questioned noah "we immortal beings get slightly different cards then you mortals" said shadow drawing his card

Suddenly a cannon appeared above shadow "what the heck is that" "this is the card that was left for me by a good friend, wave-motion cannon having 5000 points of effect damage stored inside of it, and it's aim is one you" said shadow as the cannon fired "I activate my spell card"

cliffhanger haha, if you want to please leave a review so I know that I'm doing ok


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own yugioh

please review

I activate the spell card Dark Bonds, with this whatever mount of effect damage I get you receive the same amount plus 400 more leaving you with 100 life points" both players yell in pain as the effect damage feels so real, noah flying back on his back as shadow panted exhausted than lifting his head, saw the mystical million dollar man himself, maxamillion pegases "bravo shadow, I must say that was a magnificent duel, I think yugi-boy himself would be impressed" pegases then stepped on to the platform drawing his cards, "hey, how are you even here, I mean you can't be the real pegases the one who created duel monsters, can you?" questioned ryan as pegases smiled then moved is hair showing them his millennium eye "let say…I was offered a chance to change the fate of my duel with yugi boy, and bring back someone from the dead, like this one here I special summon enyo with the spell card Olympic Underworld," part of the lake turned red with swords rising up with a red liquid coming from the tip of the handle as a women with black wings and garments with black armor covering her arms, legs and parts of her chest appeared having red eyes, pale skin and white fangs smiling at shadow, "the demon women of war having 8000 attack points, I'm sure this is what they mean by a womens rage" laughed pegases, "and with my millennium eye your soul will be mine" his eye started to shine brightly as he started to read shadow's mind, but suddenly saw a large black wolf with red markings across parts of his body, as the one across it's right eye gave him a terrifying look, its eyes were a deep crimson red full of life anger, but calm and in control.

Pegases quickly turned away seeing shadow's right hand covering is face, as it slowly fell only his right eye was open, but pegases would rather it be closed for it was the same eye as the wolf's above shadow, "what's wrong…scared?" the voice was now dark, cold like but strong and dominant, as if it could silence a crowd of people in an instant.

"come on, make your one turn finish, then I'll make my own" it was said smoothly the voice having bass, "he's here" said kitty

"you think I'm scared? I'll show you true fear. By activating the enyo's special ability; by discarding a monster from my hand to the graveyard I can increase my monster field by the number of its level and since it was a level 5 monster, I can special summon 5 new monsters ignoring the summoning conditions but first I'll activate the special card toon world, then thanks to enyo's continues ability I special summon blue eyes toon dragon, toon dark magician girl, toon summon skull, toon Gemini twins, and toon mermaid archer. Then thanks to her other ability I can attack you even though normally you can't attack on the first turn, I'll then use hades ability to use all of the captive souls to attack you, dealing you 10,000 points of damage, as chaos element allows me to drop your monsters attack points to 0 and negates its effects, I'll then use the spell card cold wave so you won't be able to activate spell or trap cards to save yourself, lastly with my adorable little toons they can attack you directly while you won't be able to attack them."

"hmhm you almost had me worried there but you see, like my toons they can't be destroyed and neither can I, like our bunny hero he can't be out shined by our little duck friend and no matter how close the hunter maybe he just can't seem to harm out our bunny, the world of cartoons brings joy to our hearts like I have with duel monsters."

"ugh I'm so bored, I'm gonna fall asleep just go already" "I wouldn't expect you to understand" "then don't make such long speaches" "enough go blue eyes toon dragon destroy him" yelled pegases as his monster attacked hitting shadow.

"I win" said pegases as his eye started to glow taking shadow's soul.

Then it started to glow diem as pegases laughed. "shadow!" yelled kitty and ryan as they started to run but stopped once the smoke started to clear, as they saw him standing his eye still glowing crimson, as his life points showed that he still had 100 left.

"what? that attack should have finished you off" "your welcome to try again, make it's stronger if you can manage" "fine, I'll attack with hades" "no you foul it's a trick" said hades "he must have midnight dragon in his hand, quit the battle" "…I'll do just that then, I'll cancel the battle" "I'll activate the monster card midnight dragon; by discarding this card from my hand to the graveyard at the end of the battle phase, I can deal damage equal to what I would have received" explained shadow as a dragon as black as night appeared blowing a dark beam, making pegases's life point drop to 5000 "I end my turn" said pegases.

"Then I'll draw, and activate the spell card god of heaven and roaring thunder" "what kinda card is that" "a simple one; when I have slifer the sky dragon, I can activate this card as it gains 3x's the attack of how many cards I have, and even if I use a card it's attack won't drop it also negates all other cards on the field and destroys them, my opponent can't activate spells traps or effect monster effect's and this card can't be negated," "but my monsters are unaffected by your cards" "yea your monster cards but what about that spell card, especially since it's effect to be destroyed was negated" the spell card then explodes as the monsters that were special summoned by its effect, explode in black flames as the area changes to normal the crowd cheering, then before pegases could utter another word shadow used his spell card ragaki to destroy pegases's toons, "end this slifer the sky dragon, and five headed dragon" the dragons roared firing there attacks as the area exploded pegases, noah and gozaburo disappearing "oooh it's all over folks the winner of this duel is team twilight moon.

Meanwhile

Stopping his duel runner the tanned man looked around the school yard, his friends said that they'd be able to take care of the sudden unscheduled duel tournament that suddenly happened he had thanked them and came, here as planned.

_I've never really took the time to notice this place_ thought yusei he was home schooled by Martha with jack and crow, so he never really got the chance to experience going to school, the buildings were bigger then he would have first thought, he was tempted to go inside and look around, "maybe akiza could give me a tour of the place sometime, it'd give us a chance to spend a little more time together" yusei mumbled to himself, he didn't realize it at first but, it seemed like he and akiza were drifting apart, yea he helped her with biology and astronomy he was like her tutor in a way, not to mention he's been helping her with her turbo dueling he smiled inside at the memories.

"yusei" called akiza causing yusei to snap out of his thoughts looking to his right seeing akiza, "hey what are you doing here I thought you, jack and crow had to duel cause of the strange…thing that happened" "I wanted to keep my promise jack and crow said that they'd be able to handle it so I came here to take you out" akiza smiled but then looked at herself "I'll have to go home first though, I didn't bring a change of cloths" "well I have some money I hid from jack we could get you something, I know a mall called rose mall literally they even have a skating ring so we can do that again if you like" "sounds fun yusei thank you" said akiza holding her hands in front of her being able to hide her excitement.

"yusei could you hand me my black bra and panties" "are you sure you wanna wear it now? It probably needs to be washed from all the stuff on it" "yes we need to get going anyway, sides no one told you to get it all sticky" "I kinda like how we are now" mumbled yusei handing her the items as she started to get dressed, as yusei stood outside the dressing room door with a medium size white bag with a picture of a rose on the front, when she came out she was wearing a red rose-colored t-shirt with short sleeves that came down a little past her pants slightly showing her cleavage, her blue jeans long having the design of a dragon with rose petals around it, her hands were covered in her regular gloves as parts of her hair where down over her shoulders the psychic pin she wore was smaller so she was able to do so, her shoes red.

"how do I look" she asked as yusei started in amazement "uh…stunning" said yusei still giving her a face as she smiled they put the bags in yusei's duel runner under the seat then walked around the mall talking about what's been going on since the day, they defected z-one. They stopped at an ice cream pallor sitting down at the table yusei having villain as akiza had strawberry "strawberry still your favorite" asked yusei "yea I always loved the flavor of strawberries, when I was small I always wanted strawberries for dessert" "I see, it's also the color of rose's to, was that always your favorite flower when you were little to" "I just loved flowers in general I didn't have a favorite till I was around 9 and it was between red and blue…I kinda like white to but it's mostly red now, what about you did you always like stars" yusei grinned licking his ice cream cone "when I was small martha had actually made me a telescope, I'd use it to look at the stars and I'd dream I could fly and swim in a stardust like ocean" "wow you must have been fascinated with them" "I was but, now that I think about it I haven't used it in a long time I wonder if she still has it".

After they were done with there ice cream they walked to the skating ring yusei having blue skates as akiza had red when they got on the ring and were about to skate a slow song came on "ok everybody it's couples 30min dance grab your girl or guy and have a good time" said the dj as the song started as some people started to dance akiza wasn't sure wither or not if she should leave the ring or not, she liked yusei and had deep feelings for him she but was it really love and even more, did he feel the same about her.

Yusei felt his arm getting warm as his mark start to give a faint glow he could feel it connecting to akiza's mark he stared at her for a while then took her hand, she gave a little jump surprised by the action then went out and started skating he held her hand and skated in front of her for a while till she got the feel for it again. "I haven't gone skating since the day you took me and the twins out" "on…like a date right…but I guess it kinda felt wired with them tagging along not that it was all that bad, they just wanted to spend time with their big brother and sister" "so it was a date?" "uh…it's just how I know leo and luna took it I wasn't sure how you did" said yusei his voice betrayed how he actually felt being a bit nervous he wasn't sure on the boundaries of romance since he never went out on a date, he figured he was doing alright, for his first time.

Akiza was a whirlwind of mixed emotion confused on wither yusei felt what she felt happy for he had considered it a date yet sad cause he didn't say it with confidants than loved for wither or not he did or didn't have the same feeling's he cared for her more than anyone else in their group of friends, suddenly she almost tripped falling over but yusei caught her as she fell into his chest "yusei sorry I was lost in thought and I…" akiza didn't get to finish her sentences getting lost again this time in his eyes she suddenly felt like she was in an ocean swimming the water a deep blue in the night as for yusei her brown eyes matched her personality they were earthy natural like the untouched parts of nature the air being clear and when it blows it can make the grass dance the sounds of nature over taking you and it bring your soul and heart peace they moved closer their eyes slightly closing "hey!" someone yelled interrupting the moment as to their sudden surprised everything was frozen it was like time suddenly stopped, "by the command of my masters, you are here by ordered to come with us"


	6. Chapter 6

A man stepped forward a first frontal glance would make one think he was bold but he had a long ponytail, his outfit was like that of a dark pharaoh half of his face having eqyptian writing as the person next to him had snow white hair pale skin dressed in street cloths with a blue pale jacket pale and white stripped shirt, then pale pants with white shoes.

"Who are you, are you with that other guy, that attacked akiza" asked yusei his voice had held a bit of anger, akiza was the only one to really notice the change "we are, so what the legacy of the past much be changed and for that we will change the future of all era's, it's your choice come with us by your own will or by force" said the white haired man his voice dark "that dosent even make sense changing the future to change the past" asked akiza "yusei, akiza you to are the most important in your era's there for you must be taken away" the man then got his duel disk ready as yusei and akiza got there's ready as will "akiza are you sure you want to duel against them" "I'll always be here with you yusei, lets win" "bakura, odion" the two men turn when hearing there name being called seeing what sounded like a women covered in shadow neither them or yusei and akiza being able to see who it is.

"You I've seen what you've done, changing time, and attacking us" the women then throws a card at yusei and akiza "use those cards if you want to win this duel" suddenly flames engulf her as she disappears the opposing players then looked at each other "duel" they shouted.

"I'll draw first" said yusei drawing his card, "I use the spell card angel baton; this cards lets me draw 2 more cards, long as I discard one to the graveyard then I use the spell card one for one; by sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon glow bulb from my deck then I'll special summon quickdraw synchron then normal summon derbris dragon and with this cards ability I can special summon tuningware and since I have a tuner monster on my field I can special summon quilbolt hedgehog, I'll then tune derbris dragon with tuning ware and quilbolt hedgehog, clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Take flight stardust dragon!"

The dragon roared spreading it's wings, shining dust spreading across the area each time it moved it's wings, suddenly it roared again as if it was calling for a companion.

"Stardust Dragon?" questioned yusei "it's calling for someone" thought akiza as yusei looked back at this opponents, "when stardust dragon has been successfully synchro summoned I can special summon stardust xiaolong, in attack postion. Then since tuning ware was use as a synchro material monster I can draw one card."

The said monster stardust xiaolong then appears through a portal as star clouds appear around it.

"I'll then tune glow bulb with stardust xiaolong, clutering wishes will become a holy prayer become the path it's light will shine upon, synchro summon formula synchron"

A ring and star appear as a blinding light flashes as they suddenly appear in the sky floating in air as the monster appears.

"Further more when formula synchron is sussecfully synchro summoned I can draw one card, I'll then set 3 cards then, end turn."

"Then its my turn" said bakura drawing his card with a smirk as both his and odions millineum items started to glow "I'll turn this into a shadow game" said bakura as the sky turned black "and I activate foolish burial to do so sending my dark necrofear from my deck to the graveyard then I'll activate the field spell card dark sanctuary from my deck; During either player's turn, when a "Dark Necrofear" is sent to the Graveyard, i can activate this card from my hand, Deck or Graveyard. Then a Ghost of Dark Sanctuary appears. I must also Tribute one monster during each of my end phases or destroy this card. If "Dark Necrofear" is not in my Graveyard, the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary disappears. I can have more than 5 Spell or Trap cards activated, ignoring the Spell & Trap Card Zone limitations."

They then become engulfed in a hunted black, orange area covered in mouths and eyes as they all seem to be looking at yusei and akiza, the mouths silently laughing.

"I'll then summon malice doll of demise, then play the spell card dark door this spell card will only allow 1 attack during each player's turn, I'll then set one card face down and end my turn, then since I need to sacrifice one monster to keep dark sanctuary fair will malice doll of demise"

"now it's my move, and I summon twilight rose knight; then this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand. So I'll summon the monster rose witch I'll then tune my level 3 rose knight with my level 4 rose witch pitch dark flower set into bloom synchro summon appear black rose dragon.

A seed then appeared on the wind then started to grow bigger, when it became the size of a fist thorn vines broke out of it as a bulb appeared and started to bloom slowing turning into black rose dragon as it began to roar like yusei's stardust dragon.

"what's going on black rose" akiza called out neither dragons had ever showed this kind of behavior before it upset her that there was nothing she could do.

"I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn" said akiza allowing odion to draw his card.

"I'll activate the continuous field spell card temple of the kings" "continuous field spell card" questioned akiza "yes a card that is both a continuous spell card and field spell card, one of the advantages of this card is that it can be played along side another field spell card without destroying it" explained odion as yusei groned.

"continuing on, I'll use the card's effect to remove from play 3 monster card from my hand then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn"

"I draw" said yusei seeing it to be speed warrior "I'll summon speed worrier in attack mode" a portal then opens as a person in a high speed racing armor appears.

"then I'll use the trap card graceful revival: this card allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard to my field and I choose tuning ware then I'll tune my quickdraw synchron with speed worrier and tuning ware"

5 rings spinning around+ 2 stars +1 star = level 8

"synchro summon junk destroyer" a metal man with 4 wings with black and orange armor appears "then when this card has been summoned I can destroy cards equal to the number of non tuner monsters used to summon it.

so I'll destroy dark door and dark sanctuary"

"trap card open, divine wrath" said odion "this card allows me to negate your monsters special ability then destroy it, all I need to do is discard one card"

a portal above opens black lightining shooting out as it grabs junk destroyer pulling him inside then the portal vanishes

"dame…when tuning ware is sent from the field to the graveyard I get to draw another card, I'll then attack with stardust dragon" "I'll activate my trap card negate attack canceling your attack and ending the battle phase"

"I end my turn"

Yusei was trying to stay calm, he had to pertect akiza he almost failed the last time and he couldn't let that happen again.

"It's my draw" said bakura grinning evily playing his card as melice doll of demise special summoned itself on the field then a board appeared above him an object with a hole in the middle of it "you now only have couple turns between the two of you, use them wisely, I'll then set this card face down and end my turn" said bakura darkly as his monster disappeared.

"I'll draw, and I'll summon loneblossom then when I tribute this card I can special summon a plant monster from my deck and I'll special summon tytannial, princess of camellias"

black rose flaps it's wings as some of the petal's fly off they then started to gather in a flower as then a person appears from the middle of it.

"I'll then activate my face down card thorn of malice; this card can only be equip to a plant type monster or black rose dragon and since I'm equipping it to black rose it gains 600 more attack points making it's attack now, 3000 attack points"

"go black rose dragon attack bakura" the dragon builds up it's black flames then suddenly turns to akiza shooting it's attack as her life points dropped to 5000 "w-what happened" questioned akiza looking at her dragon as it looked back at her with sad eyes

"the ghost of dark sanctuary is what happened, it possesses your monster and your monster will attack you" explained bakura as akiza ended her turn odion drawing his card.

"I'll special summon my 3 monsters that were removed from play come sacred beast cards hamon, lord of striking thunder, Raviel, lord of phantasms and uria, lord of searing flames"

Normally they cant be special summoned expect by there own effects but with the temple of the kings I was able to ignore that summoning condition, now I'll fuse them together to summon armityle the chaos phantom".

Black spiritual energy forms a snake like body as a blue arm appear with yellow armor, the left having a long red neck with a head, the body blue with a mix of yellow, the wings being like claws with red and yellow mixing together, the body having a mix of all 3 colors.

"during my battle phase this card gains 10,000 attack points, and wither the opponents monster is in attack or defence postion it can inflict 10,000 points of damage"

"unreal" said akiza shocked "then with destiny board who knows how many turns we have left" said yusei.

"go armityle the chaos phantom attack akiza" shouted odion as the monster started building it's attack…but then started to power down, "what happened ack" suddenly a bright flash blinded him and bakura when it ended odion was in is 2nd main phase.

"I acel-synchroed during your main phase then when I removed my monster from play I was able to negate your attack" explained yusei making odion end his turn allowing shooting star dragon to appear back from another dimenation.

"I'll draw, then I'll attack with shooting star dragon"

"you'll be destroyed by your own monster yusei" said bakura as a face up card rose "I play the spell card: spirit call letting me call as many dark spirit as there are monsters on the field. So go my dark ghost possess his shooting star dragon"

The said dragon then turned whipping it's tail at yusei. "ugh…I'll end my turn" said yusei

"well so far we have the letters f-i-and n, fitting words for your last days here alive" laughed bakura drawing his card grinning as his eyes widened his doll then appearing back on the field.

"I'll play the card that will seal my victiory I'll tribute my 2 extra dark spirits to summon the ultimate dark beast zorc the dark one"

A large purple skinned demon with bat wings horns and claw's appeared it's body like that of a dragon with a snake going through it's stomach it's attack being 10,000.

"this monster's summon cant be negated and it cant be targeted by spell, traps, or effect monster effects when my monster destroy's on opponents monster it gains that monsters effect. now go zorc destroy yusei's shooting star dragon"

Yusei watched as his opponents monster charged his attack it couldn't be targeted by spell, traps, or effect monster effects. He didn't know what to do, he lost, he failed to pertect everything, to protect akiza.

sry for the long wait as always review


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy?...Mommy?" yusei, akiza, black rose dragon, and shooting star dragon gasped. It was like time, life just stopped there was no sound, there was no movement. They couldn't even feel their breath against their lips.

Then it was like a child was talking along with yusei "trap card open cosmic star defense; with this I can negate the battle and go straight to the end phase, this card also brings back stardust dragon from the graveyard"

A cosmic shooting star then fell in front of shooting star dragon and stardust dragon.

"dame you yusei that was just pure luck your even still alive" growled bakura as akiza drew her card.

When she looked at the card it was the one the mysterious girl gave her.

"I play the card holy land, this card works as a continuous spell card: 1st it starts by purifying my monsters from your dark spirits then since I have monsters of the same attribute or type I can have one of my monsters gain its attack and I chose black rose dragon"

3000 + 2800 = 5800 attack points.

"Go black rose dragon, attack odion with black flare" yelled akiza as black rose dragon pointed it's thorns at its target then a black flare shot out of its mouth and thorns hitting armityle, the chaos phantom. As it also dropped odions life points down to 2200.

"I'll then end my turn" said akiza, odion drawing his card.

"since my monster's attack is zero I can use this card multiply making 4 more" the monster then split into 4 different copies. Odion now having a total of 5 monsters on his side of the field began his battle phase.

"For my first attack I'll destroy black rose dragon"

"I activate holy lands second effect; when my opponent declares an attack I can negate that attack as many times as I have monsters on the field" said akiza.

Two mountains then rose up blocking odion's monsters.

"I still have 3 more attacks, go armityle of chaos phantom destroy black rose dragon"

"I activate shooting star dragon's special ability; when my opponents' monster declares an attack I can remove it from play to negate the attack and end the battle phase"

Shooting star dragon then disappeared as the monster moved back behind odion.

"2nd attack destroy stardust dragon"

"I activate my quick play spell card book of moon to your monster is now in face down defense position" said akiza

"go armityle of chaos phantom destroy black rose dragon"

"trap card open scrap iron scarecrow"

"oh come on" complained odion "I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"it's fine they only have one more turn left and haven't made a single mark on out life points they don't stand a chance, face it yusei you've failed we have already defected you" laughed bakura

Yusei was in trouble he didn't have a card in his deck that could change the tide of this duel. He looked down at his deck as if looking for an answer.

"yusei!" yusei then looked up at akiza "I know you can do this, I don't have any doubt you'll save us. I believe in you" akiza then gave a smile and a nod as it made yusei smile back

"I draw" yusei then closed his eyes drawing his card, then having it cover his face as shooting star dragon appeared.

Akiza then felt an overwhelming power in her body as the mark of the crimson dragon glowed but in a different style. The full body of the dragon looked as if it was crawling up her arm, the same for yusei only it crawled up his chest.

Then from behind them the crimson dragon appeared giving out a large cry as stardust dragon and black rose dragon did the same.

"I activate the spell card black northern star; this card and only be activated when I have black rose dragon and stardust dragon on the field, this card is then treated as a level 0 turner monster"

"A level 0 turner monster what could you possibly summon with that card" asked odion

"Mine and akiza's card child"

Everyone expect yusei has shocked faces going huh.

"I tune level 7 black rose dragon with level 8 stardust dragon and level 12 shooting star dragon" black rose dragon and stardust dragon then moved closer embracing one another as shooting star dragon became a star lake wrapping about them, so only their heads were seen. The two dragons then kissed. The turner a black shining star then wrapped a ring around the 2 then disappeared inside the star like on black rose dragons side "let the miracle of the bonds of love walk side by side to born a new shining star, synchro summon the future generation black star dragon"

A ring of light then moved across the field destroying the entire spell and trap cards as they next thing they knew, they were in outer space yusei and akiza's backs towards the sun.

Then a small baby like dragon appeared; its wings were made of black flower petals as the scales were a mix of blue with black markings that looked like thorns on its arms and legs, its eyes were an ocean blue it's head and nose was small but like his dads, the new born dragon showed a kind, gentle and beautiful side it's attack points 2450.

"So beautiful" said akiza as she made a silent wish to herself.

"This is black star dragon the son of stardust and black rose dragon" said yusei

"When this card is synchro summoned all trap and spell cards are negated and destroyed; also all of my opponent's monster effects are negated for one turn. Then I'll use black star dragons special ability dragon call; this ability allows me special summon dragon type monsters used for its synchro summon so I'll special summon black rose dragon stardust dragon and shooting star dragon"

The said monsters then appear on the field there attack points doubled.

"Why are there attacks points so high" asked bakura

"Cause due to dragon calls effect any loving parents would come rushing to their child's rescues in an instant with twice the power to pertect them. I'll then activate the spell card star light connection; this card strengths the bond between child and parents so they can use each other's strength. In other words they gain each other's attack strengths as they also gain shooting star dragons abilities"

Black rose dragon 4800 + Stardust dragon 5000 + Black star dragon 2450 = 12250

"First is black rose dragon using its own effect: it can remove a plant type monster from the graveyard to reduce its opponents attack points to 0. I remove loneblossom from play."

The monster loneblossom then gets eaten my black rose dragon, as thorns start to cover zorc the dark one.

"Go black rose dragon black petal flare" rose's then started to bloom from the vines as the black flare started to build up in the dragon's mouth, then all at once did they burst into black flames shooting out at the purple colored demon, its skin began to melt, it's body being turned into ooze then black rose unleashed it's black flare at bakura sending him crashing into the ground.

"I'll then attack with stardust dragon" declared yusei.

Stardust dragon's wings began to glow as did the stars around them. At first glance they appeared to be getting bigger and bigger, till it was soon realized that they were shooting down at them.

"Shooting cosmic star wave" yusei called it out like a declaration of what he would always do in life. As the cosmic stars rained down on the monsters burying them leaving odion wide open, as stardust dragon shot out a cosmic star wave from its mouth.

The next thing akiza saw was the ocean; she then saw that she was under a tree, sitting in yusei's lap, his arms around her waist. "What happened" she questioned, tiredly.

please leave a review so i know if i'm doing good or not


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took me so long to update my computer crashed and then i've been going though some things. i'd like to thank any and everyone for reading this story and for the few who are fallowing me. please review

"What kind of card is that?"

"This is the earthbound immortal card, one far in the distant future"

"That cards powerful how's yug supposed to beat that without gandora" asked joey

"Figures evil show's up right when yugi releases the pharaoh...go yugi hang in there" shouted tea

"You can do it yugi" yelled tristion

"It's useless without the pharaoh and Egyptian god cards boy your nothing and this phase will show you why. I skip my battle phase which activates rascas special ability reducing your life points to a mere 1 point"

The black and pink bird screeched causing everyone to cover their ears, and then black flames rained down on yugi dropping his life points to 1 point the damage being real caused yugi to scream as the flames burned through parts of his clothes. His friends calling out his name in a mix of worry for their friend and anger that this was happening in just one turn.

"Next I set 1 card face down and end my turn" said Rex Goodwin

Yugi was panting heavily, the burns were server, restricted this movement. His body trembled, hands shaking. Despite knowing the man was wrong that he didn't need the power of the pharaoh anymore, that the pharaoh had entrusted the safety of mankind in his hands, and most of all believing in him. He wouldn't let his partner and friend down.

"I draw and in my main phase I activate the spell card pot of greed; which lets me draw 2 cards, then cause I drew wattapon because of a card effect I can special summon him in face down defense position, then I set 2 cards face down and set one card in face down defense position then end my turn"

Even though yugi knew he could hold his own he did wish his friend was here, his support would be of great value to him at this time.

"yugi" yelled joey getting his attention "don't worry I'm sure the pharaoh is rooting for you were ever he is remember he's always inside of you as we all are not matter how far apart"

"Joey's right yugi you can do it" shouted tea as Tristan pumped his fist up yelling "yea"

"How foolish don't you see it's already the end for you yugi motto, do not let false hope rise within you, or else you will fall into a bottomless pit of despair never to see the light again, surrender and I will spear your time period"

"I'll never give up the fight to pertect the ones I cherish. I'll win no matter what, I believe in the heart of the cards"

"Then I will destroy your beliefs and bonds of spirit and friendship. I dra- He was then interrupted by yugi "I play the trap card dust tornado which can allow me to destroy a spell, trap or field spell card on your side of the field and I choice mausoleum of the emperor"

"Trap card open dark bribe with his your card is negated and you draw one card"

Yugi took a breath for a moment and drew his card.

"Now Rasca attack yugi directly"

"What it can do that" cried joey

"There is much an earthbound immortal can do" laughed Rex then he heard a shout.

"I activate the trap card negate attack with this card I can end the battle phase and go straight to your 2nd main phase"

"Ugh yugi I'll make you pay for that. Go and collect the souls Rasca"

The said bird then opened up its wings as all even from thousands of thousands of miles away, all around them. Had there souls sucked out of them, as they began to merge with the bird.

"NO JOEY, TEA, TRISTEN" he cried regardless of how much it hurt he stretched out his hands trying to catch them, grab them. He felt so close as if he could almost touch them, an inch more it seemed. But then as if a plague had be set a-upon him, the pain made itself known once again causing yugi's to give way and fall to the ground. He after a moment, he looked up to see the souls of his friends vanish, as well as the one of his grandpa that had called out to him. By the time he got up on at least one knee they were all gone. Then, as if on cue, it rained but this was no ordinary rain this was a rain of black liquid, of dark despair and sadness. He cried in ways words could not express.

"This is what happens, yugi, when it becomes my turn again. I must end it" Rex's words were dark and cruel "even if you manage to win and save them, there will be no other way of saving this world, we'll just find another time" Rex then set his card face down.

Yugi stood ready to draw his card, but his mind and heart was clouded, he was angered. He wanted nothing more than to beat this man and save his friends, but he wouldn't be able to with his mind and heart clouded.

"Trap card open" called Rex as a light sword stabbed through this card.

"You remember this card yes? For it allows us to select a card in the opponents hand and remove it form play for 3 turns...you lost"

"no you haven't' yug just remember what you tell believe in the heart of the cards and the bonds you have through your friends" came joeys voice. Causing yugi to snap back into reality, he could still save his friends and grandpa, he just needs to listen.

Yugi then took a deep breath a closed his eyes. He was going to perform a miracle, then over his hand he felt the hands of his friends his grandpa even kiba and mokaba then, the pharaoh.

Rex took watch in amazement as yugi's chest started to glow then a chain and what he was told the Millennium puzzle item started to materialize around yugi's next.

"i-impossable...the pharaoh should be gone" he growled

"It's not just the pharaoh it's me, my friends all of them even the ones who are not here. We all duel as one." Yelled yugi "we are all one who will decide what happens in our future"

Light then cut through the sky like a sharp knife in a swift movement. The light shined on yugi, his shadow split in two as his deck also began to shine. Then, behind yugi, raised a dark figure its eyes white, its forehead shining with the symbol of an Egyptian eye.

"It's time to duel" said both yugi's as the original yugi drew his card. They both then began to speak as one "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity; this card allows us to draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hands. Next I sacrifice my wattapon and face down defense position card to summon the dark magician"

The said magician then appeared from beneth the ground, swinging its staff around in his hand then crossing its arms. The dark magician then looked at its opponent then back at yugi and the pharoh. Both nodded in agreement.

"I then activate the spell card bond between teacher and student; this card allows me to special summon dark magican girl in face up defence postion. Then for my magicians next performance, I'll have him use dark magic attack; this card destroy's all magic and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field so long as I have the dark magican, and correct me if I'm wrong but your earthbound immortal cant stay on the field without a field spell card am I right"

"No" rex then looked up at his earthbound immortal card, it shrieked as the soul's it collected began to escape returning to there owner's. Then from beneath the ground were it stood, ghost like hands began to drag the earthbound immortal back into the earth.

"So what you won't be able to finish me in this turn I can always summon another monster to take you down"

Neither yugi's were paying him any mind as they watched there friends return to the living. Smiling when joey made a commit about how his soul keeps getting sucked out to much.

"Yugi shall we finish this duel" asked Atem yugi nodded smiling "it's good to have you back partner" said yugi

They then looked at there opponent both calling out "it's time to finish this duel. I activate the spell card dedication to light and darkness; with this card I can tribuite my dark magican to special summon the dark magican of chaos from my hand, deck, or graveyard. Then when this card is special summoned I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I chose card of sanctity and that's not even half of it I now use monster reborn to bring back my dark magican"

"a monster with 2800 attack points and 2500 attack points hahaha it only equals up to 5300 points of damge I'll still have 2700 life points left" said Rex as yugi drew his other six cards

"My dark magican has more tricks up his sleeves, besides the Egyptian god cards, he is my most trusted monster, the symbol of my deck. I now use the spell card polymerization; which lets me fuse my black magican with buster blader to fusion summon dark paladin having 2900 attack points then I use the spell card double spell; by discarding another spell card I can use a spell card in my graveyard monster reborn; rise one last time dark magican"

The dark magican then appeared in the middle of its breatherin next to the dark magican girl yugi using spell bond to change dark magican girl to attack postion.

"No…how could a deck of the past defect a deck from the future" said Rex frightened

"Go dark magican, dark magican girl, dark magican of chaos and dark paladin. End this duel with black god magic attack" then the 4 magicans raised there staffs creating a dark goddess with black hair, wearing black Egyptian armor with the same color robes underneath her feet wrapped in silk cloth as will as her hands a spear in her right hand. She then lifted it up pointing the weapon down at Rex Goodwin then stabbing it down on him causing a huge explosion, Rex losing the duel.

Meanwhile

His office was as boring as ever, it was one of those days were everything was actually running smoothing, and no one was trying to take over his company.

Mokuba sat on the couch having had run around the building to check on how everything was, according to him there was nothing to report. Seto glanced at his clock 4:30 pm, he had a meeting with someone in a company with close relations with his; it was a recent last minute schedule. He closed his eyes he still had a half hour before he had to make his way to the meeting room. Suddenly he could hear a roar, the roar of the blue eyes white dragon. It sounded as if it was calling him, like it needed help. The next thing he knew he was floating in a dark abyss then came another roar this one however sounded different, how he was even able to tell exactly he'd like to know to. Suddenly what seemed like fire in the distance came rushing to him, the color of the flames was crissom blood. He braced himself for the impact that was sure to come; even if he tried to get away his body wouldn't listen as it continued to just float. He waited…but nothing came; when he put his arms down he saw a white wing in front of him, suddenly claws made themselves known as they pulled into the body of what they were attached to.

"Blue eye!" yelled kiba half surprised by he's cards appearance. Looking into the dragons eyes he could sense what she wanted, he began to climb up on its back standing on top of the dragons head as both listened and waited.

"There blue eyes white dragon white lightening attack" he ordered, the attack could of lit up the entire abyss if shot at the right angle. There was a loud cry as whatever was hit retreated.

"Guess he wasn't worth our time" said seto with a grin of pride a sudden low growl however interrupted him as 3 cards floated in front of him the left card was that of a normal blue eyes white dragon card, on the right however was a different design, one that showed the dragon building up its attack while the stone hieroglyphic that isizu showed him was behind it, the one in the middle was very cool, the dragon was thinner than its other counterpart drawings, and it's wings were spread far, it was on top of a building with a full moon behind it.

"Seto" "huh…who is it" "me…kisara…your blue eyes white dragon"

"Kisara" eyes were wide when he heard her name. He should have recognized her voice

"Seto listen to me use the power of these cards…please embrace what is around you…wait for me to come to you"

And with that everything faded


End file.
